The present invention relates to an anchor bolt which is provided with a holding portion including at least one helical patterned weld line along a cylindrical shaft. The anchor bolt is adapted to being forcibly rotated into a hole into concrete of the same diameter as the shaft and is more resistant to being pulled from the concrete than prior art anchor bolts.